


碧瓦丹朱

by cinnabary



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 古风AU瑟爹九重深宫锁美人。*斗拱飞檐，碧瓦丹朱。彼高台兮，藏我心慕。清平十三年春，太子莱戈拉斯病殁。帝大恸，谥纯宁。清平十七年，太医阿拉贡在皇帝寝宫，见到了酷肖纯宁太子的叶公子。瑟兰迪尔死死地捏住少年的手腕：“你就那么怕我，怕到即便死也不愿意留下来？”莱戈拉斯带着一点惊惶和迷茫望着他，瞳孔清澈得像春日一汪碧水：“——陛下说什么？我怎么听不懂。”2015.3
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	碧瓦丹朱

碧瓦丹朱

一  
一抔胭脂雪，千古帝王心。

入秋夜里露水极重，四更天正值夜雾弥漫寒意透骨。阿拉贡在床上翻了个身，忽然听得外间乱哄哄一片响。不多时隔窗灯火通明，脚步人声沸反盈天，有一人提着灯撞进门内：“艾太医，快起身罢！甘泉宫急诏！”  
“甘泉宫！”阿拉贡慌得一骨碌爬起来，十分瞌睡一下子醒了九分九，手忙脚乱地去摸架子上的朝服：“陛下龙体有恙？”  
小太监狠狠喘了两口气，把灯搁在桌子上过来帮他穿衣，话说得又快又急：“不是陛下，大约是哪一宫的娘娘急病。听小桃说高烧不退还咯血，满屋子的血腥气。先是叫了三位值夜太医去，竟无半分好转。陛下龙颜震怒，要几位太医掉脑袋呢。”  
“娘娘？”阿拉贡微微一怔。这许多年来陛下何曾让哪位妃子进过甘泉宫，这样的荣宠，怎么后宫里竟无一点风声，突然今夜便闹出刮遍三宫六院的动静来？况且后宫妃嫔有太医定期入宫诊脉，并没听说哪位娘娘有吐血的病症。尽管心内重重疑窦，阿拉贡还是尽量拣了几样解表疏肝，归伏气血的散剂放入随身药箱里，两人急忙往甘泉宫去。  
甘泉宫外殿黑压压跪满了人，然而鸦雀无声，人人低着头战战兢兢连大气也不敢出。内务总管加里安正站在门口擦汗，秋气何其寒凉，他额上豆大的汗竟然一颗一颗往下掉，人似热锅蚂蚁来回转圈。猛抬头看见阿拉贡，加里安如蒙大赦，几步赶上来攥住 他的手压低声音急道：“大人！您可来了！”说着便回身进门通报：“陛下，艾太医到。”  
阿拉贡躬身等在门外，一片岑寂里立刻就有个声音道：“让他进来。”  
那声音低沉威严，里面却隐约有种绝望而焦灼的意味。一阵夜风吹过，方才赶路出的那点薄汗立刻就凉了，阿拉贡莫名打了个寒战。  
时值深秋，即便是在屋里也冷得有些扛不住，甘泉宫内殿却温暖如春。地上散落着一些玉器瓷器的碎片，显然受方才皇帝怒气的波及。一片彩绣辉煌的当中放着张巨大的龙床，名贵的纱幔层层遮挡，隐约看见里面躺着一个人影。皇帝坐在床沿上，脸向着那人，神色晦暗不清。阿拉贡倾身一拜：“微臣——”  
“平身！”皇帝好像突然惊醒，转过头厉声命令：“快过来看看这是怎么了？”  
纱帐内垂下一只手，骨骼清瘦，手指玉葱一样白皙修长，灯火一照，乍一看指尖都透明了一般。早有侍婢捧来脉枕，阿拉贡凝神诊了片刻，突然觉得有点不妥。他这才意识到那只手的指甲虽然莹润如贝母，却是剪短的，也没有染任何颜色。指尖掌心似乎有一层薄茧，方才无心蹭过去的时候有些粗糙。  
一个深宫的妃子，怎么会有这样的手？  
“怎么样？要拿气血不足那套话来搪塞，现在就滚出去！”  
阿拉贡方欲说话，床上的人突然剧烈咳嗽起来。大约是没有力气，咳了几下声音就低下去，只听见低喘和干呕的声音。穿着明黄色衣袍的男人似乎一下子手足无措，一把把那人抱起来揉在怀里，用自己的手去擦那人额上的虚汗，低声呢喃：“乖……怎么还在咳……你要不要喝水……”  
他的表情实在是太慌乱了，简直不像是传说中那个杀伐决断冷厉无情的帝王。他的眼眉本来生得极俊美，人又威严冷淡，平日里便是笑意也如同碎冰里混着鲜血，艳丽又叫人胆寒。如今却方寸大乱，仿佛他不是灵帝，仍旧是年少时名动洛京的翩翩公子瑟兰迪尔，受世人无上的宠爱，不识半分人间苦痛。  
“臣万死。”阿拉贡硬着头皮说，“望陛下允臣……看一看娘娘的脸色。”  
阿拉贡话音一落，进来倒水的宫婢顿时花容失色，琉璃盏掉在地下摔个粉碎，水溅得一地都是。她忘了跪下来请罪，惊惶的目光在阿拉贡和瑟兰迪尔间游移，像是已经预料到皇帝的雷霆之怒。  
太祖打江山时以礼数安天下，是以传下来的后宫规矩极多极严，到灵帝这一朝才有所宽限。据老宫女说，烈帝在世时，后宫行走的太医甚至不能直接为嫔妃诊脉，必要隔着几重纱帐，用一根上好的天蚕丝拴在嫔妃玉腕上，太医在另一端凭丝线颤动来看脉象。灵帝生性不喜繁文缛节，登基后废除了诸多礼数，但太医仍旧是不能一睹妃嫔真容的。  
灵帝十五岁就随烈帝西征，血火尘沙里打拼出来的帝位，大大小小的伤受过不计其数，怎么会不知道医者讲究望闻问切四字。这里面其实有点虽然不说然而明若昭彰的意思。自古帝王大凡如此，江山在握便想要世间绝色，别人半分不容染指，而灵帝尤甚。天下人都知皇帝爱珠宝美人，如今阿拉贡明知床上这人是瑟兰迪尔捧在手心里的宝贝，还要去触这片逆鳞，不是自己赶着掉脑袋么？  
瑟兰迪尔看着这个罔顾体制的太医，神色阴鸷，深翠眼中闪过一抹厉色。他第一反应自然是将这人拖出去斩了，然而转念想想都这个地步了，哪里还顾得上别的，于是招手道：“你上来。”  
那人被瑟兰迪尔抱在怀里，脑袋无力地枕在皇帝胳膊上，脸向里微微侧着，流云一般的乌发都揉在凌乱的被褥里。阿拉贡向前几步才看清那人的容色，那竟然不是个女子，而是名约莫十五六岁的少年。他的脸生得极端漂亮，眼角眉梢有一种奇异的艳色，仿佛春夜吴歌的余韵，清朗里带着点娇软秾艳的影子，让人的心都跟着发颤。此时因为病中，脸色苍白如雪，两颊却烧得艳若桃花。阿拉贡看了几眼连忙转过脸去，心道怨不得皇帝宝贝他，这样的美人，换了自己，只怕一笑倾天下也是肯的。  
瑟兰迪尔的声音有点发抖：“看出来什么没有？”  
阿拉贡低头道：“面白气虚，唇色发青，热邪炽盛，咯血不止——恐怕这位公子有重伤在身，又身中热毒。”  
“可有法疗治？”  
“有是有，但这一病伤到了根本，要全好怎么也得将养个三五年——”  
阿拉贡的声音突然一顿，脑中层层迷雾如同被闪电揭开。他一时惊讶得忘了规矩，抬头去看那少年的脸：“这是——这是——纯——”  
方才他看到那少年的第一眼便觉得面善，然而心思不在此处，又被那艳色搞得有点昏头。静下来稍微细想，那少年尽管发色气质都不大像，眉眼却酷肖四年前病殁的纯宁太子莱戈拉斯！  
他的话说了一半，被皇帝铁钳般的手掐在喉咙里。瑟兰迪尔那一霎的神情极其可怕，像是绝望又像是暴怒，仿佛他一直极力压抑的什么东西被这个太医一下子揭穿了。阿拉贡年少时跟养父走过很多地方，也算是经历过大风浪的人，这时候却真真切切地感到恐惧。他知道这个权倾天下的男人稍稍一用力，便能轻易地折断他的颈骨。  
片刻后瑟兰迪尔松开手，神色恢复如常：“去开药来。听说爱卿记性不大好，是不是这样？”  
太医咳嗽了几声，在冰凉的地上深深一拜：“臣素来记性不好，记不得今夜瞧的是哪一宫的娘娘。”  
他慢慢地退出去了，偌大的甘泉宫内殿一下子寂静下来，只有殿内一支红烛爆了朵灯花，发出毕毕剥剥的响声。瑟兰迪尔低下头，怀里的少年睡得很不安稳，眉尖微微蹙起。他忍不住伸手去摸摸他的脸，连自己都很难觉察地微微叹息着。  
夜气长河一般从窗外流淌过去，东方天际一颗大星光芒灼灼。这一夜马上就要过去……而他终于不再是独自一人了。

二  
莱戈拉斯起初只觉得痛。他在长长的宫巷里一直走，厚重的朱红宫墙从两边倾斜，好像随时都会倒下来把他压在下面。天和地都是黑的，身上的血流下来，暗红的颜色迆逦一路，和宫墙上的朱砂颜色混在一起。好像有一个人拿着刀子劈进他的骨头缝里，他整个人都碎裂了，痛得恨不得死掉，血堵在喉咙里，想呼救却发不出声音，想跑却没有力气。远远地他能望见宫殿一角高高挑起的飞檐，金色的琉璃瓦即便是在黑暗里也反射出一点亮光，引诱着他呼唤着他，巷子却永远也走不到头。  
后来他摔倒了，出乎意料地地面竟然是软的。有只温暖的女人的手把他扶起来，问他：“怎么了，摔得痛不痛？”  
他眨眨眼睛看着地面，地上铺着上好的羊毛织毯，是番邦贡物，有股异香。那女人穿着明艳的袍服，脸容明艳如花，温柔地用手摸着他的脸颊。他眼睛一热，扁扁嘴含着眼泪往女人的怀里扑：“母后——”  
这一扑，那女人的身影便雾一样消失了。他摔倒在地上，撕心裂肺地大哭，地面又冷又硬，月光在石板上投下凄凉的影子。突然他隔着纱幔，看见了那个男人。他看不清他的脸，但本能地因为恐惧噎住了哭声。那男人的身影越来越近了，他怕得一点点往后退，想要爬起来用尽自己的全身力量逃开，却被定住了一般动弹不得。那只手伸出来，拨开了帷幔，他就要看到男人的脸了——  
莱戈拉斯呼吸一窒，呛出一大口暗黑的血，光线和声音似乎一下子都涌到知觉里来。他还没睁开眼睛，就有个少女的声音惊喜地叫着：“陛下！陛下！叶公子醒了！”  
有个男人回答：“我来吧。”一块湿润柔软的帕子轻轻拭去了他唇边的血迹。  
……是谁？  
……为什么声音这样熟悉？  
莱戈拉斯费力地睁开眼睛，第一眼看见的是垂着明黄色流苏的床帐。窗外天光很亮，他眼睛受不了光线的刺激，睫毛扑闪了几下又垂下去。旁边大概有人注意到了，屋里立刻被拉上帘子，光线一下子昏暗下来。  
男人的声音又道：“陶瑞尔，你退下吧。”少女轻轻诺了一声，将门扇从外面掩住，屋内静得听见更漏的水滴声，一点点敲打在人心上。  
莱戈拉斯很想转过头看看这个男人的样子，可是他太虚弱了，连一根手指头都动不了。这个男人的声音听起来很熟悉，可是他怎么都想不起来在哪里听过。那人伸出手摸了摸他的额头，掌心温暖干燥，让他想起梦境里那女人的手。他几乎是有点留恋地感到那人抽回手，然后轻轻叹息了一声。  
“我还以为这辈子都见不到你了。”  
——见到谁？  
“要喝水吗？我应该让你先漱漱口的……”  
男人从后面托住少年的背，把他整个人揽在怀里，将茶盏喂到他唇边。莱戈拉斯这才看清那人的模样。他一头金发，眼瞳是浓深的绿，五官俊美，举动之间的威严尊贵浑然天成。一霎那他脑子里有个地方一痛，让他疼得在那人怀里缩了一下。莱戈拉斯不知道自己是不是看错了，目光相交的时候那人的神色仿佛有点遗憾，但不过是一霎那，从眼底一闪就过去了。  
莱戈拉斯脑子很乱，在男人手里胡乱漱了口就又昏昏欲睡起来，长睫毛在下眼睑投下的淡青影子好像蝴蝶折翅。那人抱着他的力道紧了紧，好像有点不甘心他就这么睡过去了，追问他：“你认识我吗？”  
他的声音听起来抖得有点变调子，好像就要哭出来一样。  
莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊中感到很奇怪，好像他记得这个男人是不会用这种语气说话的，可是他又确实没有见过这个男人。那人的声音叫他觉得心口微微地痛，他不忍心，于是努力摇了摇头。  
那人还在追问：“你叫什么名字？是不是叫莱戈拉斯？”  
我叫什么名字呢？对啊，我叫什么名字呢……  
皇帝一直保持着那个姿势，直到莱戈拉斯再度陷入沉睡都没有松开。那孩子流水一样的黑发淌过他的手臂，仿佛又凉又滑的丝绸。他的眼眉和曾经在他臂弯里酣然入睡的那个孩子那么相似，相似到几乎让他以为自己有失而复得的幸运——他实在是太狂妄，竟然真的以为他的愿望会篡改天命。  
他心里酸楚得厉害，几乎要掉下泪来。他突然想起莱戈拉斯有一次雪天跑到承安殿，在外面等了半个时辰就是为了问他一句：“父皇，你今天批完了奏折，有没有空过来看看我？”  
那时候他多大？七岁？八岁？那么小的一团，和殿里陈的紫檀案差不多高，说话的时候一双蓝眼睛水汪汪地望着他，就是个石头人也要被那眼神看化了。他心里一软，放了笔说：“过来，我抱抱你。”莱戈拉斯甚至有点不敢相信，手足无措地被他抱在膝头，末了竟然高兴得哭起来。  
他原本打算给这个孩子最好的，天下，江山，最珍贵的宝石和最美丽的女子。那是他的孩子，他唯一的孩子。  
人家都说他的皇恩浩荡……怎么就偏偏没有落在那孩子头上呢？  
加里安在外面轻轻敲了敲门：“皇上……林谷王爱隆的两个儿子，艾莱丹和艾洛赫求见，现在殿外候着。”  
瑟兰迪尔好像突然惊醒，手脚轻柔地将怀里少年放回床上，给他掖好被褥，头也不回道：“让他们到含章殿见我。”

-  
\----

填坑无望，姑且很粗糙地补完一下大纲，给被坑的各位一个交代。

叶子爱瑟兰迪尔却不得回应，瑟兰迪尔待他极严厉，叶子尚是少年心性，想要自由不想要天下，又在心底渴慕父王而不得，终于心灰意冷，不惜吃下毒性剧烈的假死药，制造病殁的假象逃出宫。药性使他容貌改变，眼瞳发色俱变为纯黑，无人识得他是纯宁太子。叶子在边地投军后一步步拼杀成了战功赫赫的武卫将军，一次战斗中受伤失忆，边疆条件有限无法疗治，林谷双子千里迢迢将他送回洛阳城。

瑟兰迪尔的心腹侍女陶瑞尔出宫办事，无意间在爱隆王府上见到告假归来的艾莱丹和艾洛何。此时爱隆王恰好出门，陶瑞尔见到莱戈拉斯后大惊，设法深夜将莱戈拉斯送进宫，通知了瑟兰迪尔。

阿拉贡医术师承养父爱隆，常在宫内行走，因此在莱戈拉斯死前就认识他。然而此时莱戈拉斯记忆全失，又是黑发，尽管种种证据都表明他便是莱戈拉斯无疑，却始终不能百分百确信。

瑟兰迪尔吩咐将此事严加封锁，恐怕后宫动荡，危及莱戈拉斯的安全。然而在和失忆的绿叶相处的过程中，他又想起自己从前的一些事。假使绿叶不是他的孩子，他是不是就能名正言顺地向全天下人宣布他爱他。

叶子对他的王，本能地服从、惧怕又仰慕。瑟兰迪尔将自己从一个父亲的角色里拿出来看他的孩子，终于无可救药地承认了他对叶子的占有欲和控制欲早已经超出了正常的范围。他对着这个像莱戈拉斯又不是莱戈拉斯的少年，就仿佛一瞬间褪去了苦心隐忍多年的坚硬铠甲，在失去血缘伦常的束缚后，暴露出心底深处的欲望。

后宫暗流汹涌。尽管瑟兰迪尔下令知情者不得泄露叶子的存在，但仍然走漏了消息，叶子病好后屡次遭到暗害。一次下毒，运气好躲过去了。又一次暗杀，他凭本能躲过，却也在此刺激下回复了大半记忆。但他隐而不发，想这样和父亲再多相处一些时日。上元灯节那日有刺客，侍卫救驾不及，瑟兰迪尔第一反应去护住叶子，叶子却扑出去挡住了刺向瑟兰迪尔的剑。长剑透体而过他也不觉得痛，拔出瑟兰迪尔腰间的剑将刺客诛杀。瑟兰迪尔抖着手帮他把剑拔出来，抱他起来。他咳了一大口血低声笑道：“儿臣参见父皇。”

瑟兰迪尔尽管极度震惊崩溃，但立刻做出反应，将叶子受伤一事封锁起来。父子相认，回忆杀，两人串通一下线索，认定后宫有内鬼，索性将计就计，放出叶子假死的消息，而瑟兰迪尔则表现出大受打击萎靡不振无心朝政的样子，静待暗处那股势力按捺不住有所动作。

幕后黑手是小桃。小桃想杀掉叶子，报瑟兰迪尔对奇力见死不救的仇，让他尝尝痛失所爱的滋味。当初见到叶子的时候她只是觉得酷似叶子，并不知道那真的是叶子，只是觉得机会来了便想法设法将他送到皇帝身边，想以他牵制瑟兰迪尔。因此小桃勾搭了有心篡位的孤山王索林，精心布下一个局，满以为这个看上去懵懵懂懂柔弱好摆布的少年是上天赐下的绝妙棋子，却不知这正好是瑟兰迪尔遗失的掌上明珠。

阿拉贡七岁入宫，认识的第一个人就是莱戈拉斯。他亲眼看着那个金发雪肤，在地上打滚要父王抱的小哭包一点点长成秀丽挺拔的少年，他们也从一开始相看两相厌的对头成为情同手足的好友，他比任何人都懂得莱戈拉斯未曾说出口的渴望，隐忍而澎湃的深情。因此当莱戈拉斯向他要假死药时，他犹豫再三还是给了他，指望他能从此真的抛下身前事，去拥抱自由自在的人生。他再不能料到，四年后他以近乎荒唐的方式在帝王寝宫里和莱戈拉斯重逢。叶子的面貌改变，记忆遗失，阿拉贡却在他身上看到旧日好友的影子，那敏感温柔的自由灵魂。

他一直替莱戈拉斯不值，一往情深错付给无情帝王心，直到他看到瑟兰迪尔在夜里对着重伤的莱戈拉斯无声痛哭的场面，才惊觉这个权倾天下的男人也有痛不可触的软肋。

瑟兰迪尔没有再恢复叶子的太子身份，而是让他自己选择，叶子说他要回北疆。曾经无数个夜晚，他在边疆风沙中思念庙堂之上那个唯一的人。如今与其一生困锁在深宫朱墙内，做他不能宣之于口的禁脔，还不如替他镇守疆土，替他护天下太平。瑟兰迪尔沉吟良久允准他的请求，让阿拉贡与他同行。叶子和阿拉贡骑马出了皇城，走出很远，叶子忍不住回头看了看。斗拱飞檐，碧瓦丹朱，给了他一切又让他失去了一切。阿拉贡突然指着他们来时的方向说，你看。莱戈拉斯勒住马定睛看去，远远地从城门中冲出一匹白马，向着他的方向疾驰而来。他看到马上那个人，突然笑着抹了抹眼睛。

-完

一点点回忆杀：

瑟兰迪尔十五岁随先王出征，也就是差不多的年纪。

他们都说他的心很冷很硬。

皇后病重垂危，说想看一眼皇帝，然而皇帝始终没有来。

叶子在母亲病榻前第一次见识了死亡。

他并不怪他。只是觉得，这个男人心里大概永远也不会有他。

不会有任何人。


End file.
